


Head Cold

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You’re going to be a liability out there on the field if you don’t do something about this. If Corrin pairs us up out there again, you could get us both killed, and let me tell you that that is not the kind of lying about that I was planning to do tomorrow.”---Men just aren't interested in a lady with snot running down her face.





	Head Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in 2016. I think I had it posted for a day or two before taking it down to tweak, then forgot about it completely. Playing Revelations for the first time just reminded me.

A strong pair of hands gripped Charlotte’s shoulders, holding her steady with fingers that pressed into her skin, until she regained her footing.

“Why are you hiding it?” The voice behind her oozed criticism, in the way that only one man’s could.

Charlotte shook herself free, spinning to face Niles, helpless to stop the wobbling in her legs.

“It’s true…” she sighed for dramatic effect, brushing a lock of golden hair from her face. “I spent too long in the showers this morning. I’m afraid it’s made me just a touch light headed, you see. Oh, don’t tell Selena. It was meant to be her turn next, but I don’t think she noticed that she didn’t get her full time-”

Niles interrupted the tale with a snort. “Why don’t you just tell people when you’re sick? I thought guys were into that crap. I mean, if you’re trying to play the helpless maiden, wouldn’t that just add to the effect? You’d have dumb saps lining up to spoon feed you, tuck you into the sack…”

“What would you know about getting guys interested?” Charlotte tsk-ed, crossing her arms before lifting them to suppress a cough.

… _Oh._

Niles raised an eyebrow.

“Guys aren’t into that when it comes to girls, okay? This isn’t a fucking romance novel- no one wants to deal with snot and puke…letting loose a charming ‘ _shnorff’_ sound.

“Aren’t ladies supposed to carry hankies with them?” Niles asked, tilting his head.

Charlotte’s scowl deepened. “I threw it out. It was full of that green crap.”

She sniffled again, pitifully.

Niles shook his head in mock disapproval, fishing in his pocket, before pulling out a simple, unadorned man’s handkerchief. “If you’re seriously puking, you should go see someone. Jakob or Elise or…”

“Ugh, would you just leave me alone already and mind your own goddamn business?” she attempted to breeze by him, but not without snatching the hankie away first.

“Hey,” he began, moving to block her. “I’m not kidding; I’m not even telling you this for your own sake- You’re going to be a liability out there on the field if you don’t do something about this. If Corrin pairs us up out there again, you could get us both killed, and let me tell you that that is _not_ the kind of lying about that I was planning to do tomorrow.”

Having said his piece, Niles stepped aside, allowing Charlotte to pass.

* * *

 

“You called for me, Lady Corrin?” Charlotte said, appearing in the doorway of Corrin’s room.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind bringing this cold medicine to Niles. I know you aren’t able to manage any heavy lifting, but I was hoping that something like this wouldn’t be too much for you. I’ve seen you too together often lately, so I thought you might know his whereabouts…”

“Oh, my! Not at all! You know me, happy to help!” Charlotte beamed.

_Please don’t let my nose drip please don’t let my nose drip-_

She took the packet from Corrin, curtsying, before turning to take her leave. However she paused, looking back to Corrin. “What’s the matter with Niles? Is he under the weather today?”

“I would guess so. He looked completely fine when I saw him this morning… Unless its for someone else...” Corrin mused.

Charlotte let out a strained laugh, her composure beginning to buckle for want of another fresh hankie.

After making her way out into the hall, she eyed the packet with a grimace before ripping it open and downing the entire thing in one go.

 

 


End file.
